Bittersweet Tragedy
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Mercedes loses someone she loved entirely. Her heart is broken, her mind is careless, her entire world shuts down. Can Sam save her from herself? Could this bittersweet tragedy bring them together and turn their innocent love into a passionate one?


_**Ok...So I had a dream about this two days ago, and it was something i really needed to get out there. It might be a bit cliche, because maybe you already read stories similar to this, but...you haven't ;**) Anyway...i hope you guys stick with me and sorry for new stories! LOL! I guess i have to hurry on those updates for you guys! Hope you guys like this! _

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Mercedes remained gazing at the complexion in her bathroom mirror that showed nothing but distraught as her make-up had already made its way down smearing all over her cheeks and neck. Bloodshot eyes were making her break down into more tears as she briefly closed them remembering the day's events. Gasping for air and preventing herself from shouting, she lifted her left hand, contemplating the piece of jewelry placed on her second to last finger. Letting out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding, she screamed taking off the jewelry off coarsely and threw it in the trashcan. Mercedes continued screaming hysterically as she started ripping her ivory sequined dress uncontrollably without caring. She grabbed the see-through lace design from behind and with one pull, shredded it making her entire outfit to fall, leaving her with a white bra and matching underwear in her bathroom._

_Mercedes started rubbing both her hands against her cheeks up and down repeatedly until it began bruising her, damage she wanted to cause herself. She couldn't take the pain, her entire life they told her wedding day was suppose to be magical, that it was the start of a beautiful chapter with someone she loved. Never did she imagine that the person she loved would leave her life like the wind taking out a weak flame. He was gone, all because he was an ignorant son of a bitch and didn't tell her his heart was giving out quickly. Whenever he clutched his heart unexpectedly, Mercedes could see his face turn a pale color and his eyes showed nothing but fragility. He told her it was something he ate that was giving him gas, though she couldn't believe that he'd get the same reaction almost everyday; she never questioned him because she believed him. Even though he lied to her, he left her on the church alter they were getting married in, weepy her eyes out as he died in her arms._

"_Why did you leave me Adam? Why? You bastard! I hate you!" Her voiced cracked as she slowly kneeled down on the floor, curling herself into a ball. Adam had been someone who stood by her through everything. Those adventures she'd never imagined herself having with him. He always lived his life like it was his last day on earth, so when asking for her hand in marriage just a year since they began dating; Mercedes didn't hesitate twice in saying yes. Adam to her was her companion, someone she wanted to see every time she woke up, but those dreams were far from over and Mercedes knew. _

_Mercedes rose rom the floor a little bit and saw her empty bathtub and felt tempted to feel the cold water take over her body, she wanted to feel that cold water penetrate her skin until leaving her without air and without life. She wanted to die; she didn't have the desire to be in the same world her love wasn't in. Immediately, dragging herself from the floor towards the edge of the tub, she twisted the knob and icy cold water started pouring out and hit her skin causing her to hiss. Clogging the bathtub, she planted her chin on the side of the tub, waiting for the water to reach its limit as her fingers danced on top of the water. Mercedes was faceless and she felt her tears run down her face but showed no emotion towards them._

_Once the bathtub was filled entirely, Mercedes began standing up from the floor, placing her weight on the sink, which helped her stand entirely. Weak and fragile as she was, she didn't care that the freezing water in front of her would cause her defend systems to shut down quickly and cause her an easy and painless death. Mercedes didn't have much protection, clothes wise only her silk bra and underwear. As she placed one foot in the water, Mercedes had to cover her mouth from screaming. The pain was piercing, like her skin kept being dragged on a rock solid ground repeatedly. Mercedes let out a gasp and had to do this hasty before she began having any doubts_

_Mercedes jumped into the bathtub, sitting down causing some water to splash out as she kept breathing uneasy. She rapidly started trembling uncontrollably, her body began reacting to the environment it was placed in and Mercedes just shrugged it off. Taking one last deep breath, she dunked her entire body down into the water, as she stretched out her legs out. Bubbles began to surface, and Mercedes could suddenly feel her lungs shrink from the lack of air and as much as she wanted to jump out, she stayed, until little by little she felt her eyes shut completely, leaving her unconscious, under frigid water, and slowly losing pulse. _

"_Mercedes! Pick up your phone! Mercedes! Damn it!" Sam began picking up his car speed from the hospital towards Mercedes's home she used to share with her now deceased fiancée. Sam threw his phone with anger towards the passenger and hit his hands roughly on the steering wheel. Sam couldn't believe that his best friend had lost the one person she loved in the world. There were people out there in the world who are snobs, assholes, immature brats that would never deal with half the things Mercedes was now dealing with. She didn't deserve this unnecessary pain, why was God doing this to her? God is supposed to love his children, not hurt them._

_Sam prevented tears from falling down his face as he kept his fast velocity, running through red lights in an attempt to rush to Mercedes' home. She refused to answer his phone calls and it was driving him crazy. Pulling on the driveway, his hands were fidgeting once he turned his car off, and ran out of the car and towards the front door, noticing the door unlocked. Opening the door, he felt something in his heart that was making him look upstairs for some reason that he couldn't explain._

"_Mercedes? Mercedes!" Hearing silence was making him lose control. He gasped once he heard a quiet voice near him._

"_Upstairs, she's upstairs! Hurry Sam." The voice was of a man, but it was pure and angelic. He didn't question the voice and ran upstairs, checking in every room before entering hers. Seeing her room empty his heart fell at the thought he was getting but it didn't prevent him from checking the bathroom and when he did, he could of sworn his heart broke. _

"_Mercedes! No! Mercedes!" Sam threw himself into the cold water, placing his hands on Mercedes' back as he lifted her head out of the water, revealing her abnormal skin color, it was a light brown but with blue vein markings under eyes as her lips were violet. Sam grabbed her body and raised her completely out of the tub and carried her bridal style towards her room as he noticed she was unconscious. _

"_Mercedes come on, please wake up. Mercedes! Please!" Sam gently placed her on top of the bed and feeling her skin as cold as the water he pulled her out of and wearing nothing but her underwear, Sam took off his shirt, softly placed his body on top of hers and pressed his warm body against her, hugging her tightly. Trying to make her body react to his warmth, Sam pulled her bed covers over them trying to use everything he had near him to warm up Mercedes' body._

_Sam looked down at Mercedes and saw her lip suddenly quiver as she was responding to his body heat. Sam lightly chuckled as he placed his hand on her forehead making his way down to her cheek as he began caressing it. Mercedes started gasping as her body began thrusting against Sam's as she started answering to his touch that was slowly giving her life. As Mercedes slowly opened her eyes, a small smile formed on her face as Sam kissed her forehead and lowered his head resting it on her shoulder. _

"_You're here. You saved me." Mercedes' voice was weak as she lightly whispered in Sam's ear as he bit his lip hard causing multiple tears to fall and hit Mercedes' shoulder._

"_I'll always be here and I'll save you from yourself. Because I lost my brother today and I can't lose you too. I'll die if anything happens to you Mercy. I'll die." Sam buried his face against her hair as she lifted her hand slowly, stroking his dirty blond hair. She heard his soft sobs, as they stayed together the entire night, unwilling to let each other go._

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked it! Yes, i know it's really depressing! But Sam saved her! **_

_**I know...Mercedes isn't stupid enough to try to kill herself but...it was her wedding day and her fiancee died in her arms! So...she has a right to have a breakdown! **  
_

_**Please PLEASE review! They give me life! Not really, but i would love to know what you guys think of it! Suggest ideas! Anything to keep you guys interested! You guys are awesome! **_


End file.
